


Sucesos agridulces

by 1827KratSN



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1827KratSN/pseuds/1827KratSN
Summary: Debería ser una linda época, pero en su lugar, fue un sendero difícil de superar.Fandom: CountryHumans
Relationships: Rusia/Canadá
Kudos: 2





	Sucesos agridulces

Movía su pierna con ansiedad, porque estaba preocupado.

Por favor, nunca se lo hubiese imaginado.

Por eso, cuando Canadá al fin despertó, soltó un largo suspiro de alivio verdadero.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Susurró con miedo a aturdirlo, hasta se acercó para revisarlo mejor y tocar la mano ajena con la punta de sus dedos.

—Mareado... —enfocó con dificultad—. Hola, Russie... —sonrió antes de analizar dónde estaba—. ¿Qué hago en la enfermería?

—Te desmayaste de camino a la reunión —respiró tranquilo—. Me quedé a cuidarte. ¿Estás enfermo o algo?

—No —Canadá sonrío y se sentó despacito con ayuda del ruso—. Pero esto es normal, aunque me he sentido muy mal desde hace un par de semanas.

—¿Es por corrupción o algo?

—No —pestañeó varias veces—. Es por el bebé.

Sonaba razonable, pero Rusia tuvo que procesar esa información por algunos segundos antes de alterarse.

—¿Bebé? —le dio una rápida mirada—. ¿Tú eres una chica o algo así?

—Claro que no.

Aquellas palabras produjeron la risita del canadiense, pero ante de decir algo, recordó con quien trataba.

—Bueno... Eres joven aún, Russie… Pero debes saber que hasta tú puedes tener un bebé, aunque seas físicamente un chico.

—¿Qué?

Canadá se puso de pie para quitarse la incomodidad y evaluar si podía caminar sin ayuda. Estaba bien, así que se enfocó en Rusia.

—Bueno. Por ejemplo, si dentro de tu territorio se forma una organización importante, si surge una isla habitable, o si se crea una nueva provincia, tú sentirás ese nacimiento como tu descendencia tal y como haría una humana normal.

—Hum...

—¿Mucha información?

—Eh... Sí.

Canadá rio bajito. De cierta forma, le sorprendía que URSS no hablara con Rusia sobre esas cosas, cuando el soviético tuvo tantas colonias.

—De todas formas, gracias por cuidar de mí. Te debo una… Supongo que ya puedo ir a la junta.

—Espera, deberías descansar un poco más.

—Lo sé, pero la reunión es importante, y quiero escuchar lo que resta de ella.

—Pero...

—Tranquilo, Russie, estaré bien.

—Puedo llamar a tu pareja o...

—No es necesario.

—Pero debe estar preocupado.

—No creo —sonrió con tristeza y desvió su atención a la camilla.

—No entiendo.

—Russie... No tengo pareja —empezó a acomodar las cosas—. Ya no...

No hablaron mucho más que eso. Rusia dejó de insistir en que Canadá necesitaba descansar, y se limitó a acompañarlo a la reunión.

Aunque tenía muchas dudas. Prefirió callarse por el momento. Hasta tener la oportunidad.


End file.
